


Reinvigorate

by Chebeney



Category: Haikyuu!!, OneShot (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Akaashi is a Messiah, Anime/Video Game Fusion, Bokuto is a robot, Character Death, M/M, Mentioned Sugawara Koushi, Mentioned Suna Rintarou, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chebeney/pseuds/Chebeney
Summary: “This world is almost dead. Your world. I’m sorry. I’ll do everything I can to bring it back to life.”In a world who's residents and population are dying, he travels to bring it back to life. They travel together before everyone on this land dies.Though, he misses his home greatly, he's glad nonetheless he met his companion.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Reinvigorate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey, welcome to my first story on AO3! I’m still used to this new mechanic, and I hope that this story is good enough as a start so far!
> 
> This fic revolves around one of my favorite games OneShot, an amazing, beautiful yet sad world. To my dismay, the game isn’t very well known, and I wish it had more hype than what it does now.
> 
> So, even though this game may not be the most popular, I decided to implement one of my favorite ships into this world, BokuAka! I hope these adorable boys can find their way around and save the world!

Silence. Quiet. No sound of gentle wind coming from outside. Deathly silent. 

Akaashi's eyes cracked open. Or, did they even open? It was so dark, opening his eyes fully almost seemed completely useless. 

This was unusual. Turning his head on the pillow, side to side, Akaashi realized there was only one source of light emitting from a window, however not enough to see around all corners of the room. 

Sliding his gloved hands up to the bed frame, Akaashi sat up carefully on the mattress. Just the mattress? Where were his bed sheets, the covers? Did he kick them all onto the floor in his sleep?

The boy was confused, trying to think of all possibilities and reasoning to this odd setting around him. Maybe the lights in his house had gone out and his parents were out of the house to go get some new lights? Yeah, that seemed like the answer. 

Sighing, he waited for his eyes to finally adjust to the darkness. He blinked as much as possible, finally seeing the slightest form of a desk to the left of the bed. Wait... his desk wasn't aligned in his room like that before. 

Slowly shifting so his feet touched the floor, Akaashi braced himself to stand up, pushing with his hands to get his body off of the bed. He then reached outwards towards the desk, carefully placing his gloved hands on top of it. 

Dragging his left hand around the surface, he searched for any sort of clue sitting atop it. As he hit something solid, Akaashi realized it was a computer. With what he could tell, it seem to be old fashioned. He doesn't own any old computers like this one.

Guiding his hands across the bottom of the computer, trying to find the power button, he eased himself closer. Finding something circular, Akaashi pressed on it and pushed the button in. 

The computer remained in some sort of off mode, however a few words appeared on the screen. Akaashi honestly wasn't expecting it to be able to function at all given all the lights were out.

The computer worked, but the lights didn't? That was strange. 

After getting his eyes to widen open just a tinge more, Akaashi's gaze then read the words displayed in the middle of the computer screen. 

**Input Password: _ _ _ _**

His password wasn't that short...

Trying to think of any code just four digits long, the boy tensed as it all started to rush to him. Where was he, really? Was this even his room? Was he home right now? Seeing how it was obvious that answer was a no, it worried him even more. Sighing, Akaashi tried to sweep away the thoughts nagging at his mind. He needed to focus on this passcode. 

Akaashi typed in a small digit number he thought might be able to work, remembering it as his old laptops passcode. 

**Access Denied.**

How strange...

A few minutes had passed, the boy trying his hardest to come up with passwords. They all came up as incorrect. Akaashi decided he would check back on the computer later, maybe after finding a sticky note with it written down. 

As Akaashi turned his head back to look around the room, it seemed his eyes had finally fully adjusted. 

The room was small. The earlier stated window was on the farthest to his left, a bookshelf full of dusty and worn books was sitting between the window and the desk. A small portion of carpet was laid out underneath his feet leading to the exit opposite him, the rest of the floor wooden. There were even some holes in the floorboards. 

Akaashi, being cautious of where he stepped, made his way to the bookshelf. He pulled out one of the books and tried to read the words, but it appeared to be too dark inside the room to do so. 

He sighed and continued to look around the old room. An object laying on the floor just a few feet away from the window caught his eye. 

"A remote..."

Picking it up, Akaashi realized he was right. A large remote he couldn't read the symbols of had sat lonely on the wooden floor. What it had gone to, he wasn't quite sure yet. A television, perhaps?

Turning carefully on his heel while holding firmly onto the remote, the boy walked to the door inside a crevice in the room, Akaashi presumed led to a bathroom or a closet. 

As the door creaked open a bit, Akaashi realized it was a bathroom. Cramped and dusty, it had a tub on the left, while a toilet, sink and mirror resided to the right. 

Akaashi stepped inside the room, his gaze following down to a small potted plant he didn't notice before. It was long dead, its branches withered and leaves shriveled up. Reaching out, he went to feel it and just at his touch a branch snapped off. Akaashi took the branch after thinking for a few seconds, he never knew what he would need to use here. 

Rising himself back up, his eyes then flicked to the mirror. In that moment Akaashi froze, out of surprise, dread, confusion, he really didn't know. The only thing he could focus on were his eyes. 

The previously dark blue his eyes once held were now illuminated brightly, being the only part of himself, or anything around him in fact, that stood out. They seemed to be almost neon, their glow not fathomed by the fact it was pitch black in every other place. 

The dark haired boy blinked, thinking he was seeing things, maybe his mind had been missing light a bit too much. But every time Akaashi opened them up once more, they stayed the same. Neon blue. Lights of their own.

This was inhumane.

Deciding to figure out what was wrong with his own eyes later as well as where he even was, not wanting to deal with too much on his mind, the boy looked around the bathroom quickly. After not finding anything else, Akaashi left the room and slowly made his way to the bedroom door.

As he tried it, nothing happened. It wouldn't budge. Locked. 

"Hm... there's a way to get out of here somehow... I dont want to be in here for much longer than I have to be..." Akaashi spoke to himself, turning back around to look around the room once more. 

His eyes lingered on the window for a minute, the nothingness that was outside staring back. Clutching the remote in his hand, Akaashi approached the only small light source. Showing the light to the remote, he could finally read what was on it.

Numbers 9, 8, 1 and 4 were the only remaining numbers, all color coordinated. 

Rushing to the computer, Akaashi typed in those four digits in each of their respectful spots, hoping that it would give him at least something.

**Access Granted.**

Akaashi silently cheered to himself, watching as the computer powered on. What he was greeted with immediately startled him. Messages popped up... was it... speaking to him?

**"You found me."**

The boy's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. Found... the computer? How odd. Akaashi pressed the ok button at the bottom of the message and continued.

 **"... why?"**  
ok

 **"You're already too late. Not much of the world remains."**  
ok

 **"This will be apparent once you go outside."**  
ok

 **"This place was never worth saving."**  
ok

'This place'... so Akaashi really wasn't home. 

**"... do you still want to try?"**  
ok

Try what exactly? Every single message was going farther from Akaashi's own knowledge. Was the computer supposed to be speaking to him, or someone else?

 **"Then, remember this:"**  
ok

 **"Your actions here will affect Akaashi."**  
ok

That... that was his name. The computer knew about him? But in the sense of how the messages were displayed, they really weren't for Akaashi himself.

 **"Your 'mission' is to help Akaashi leave."**  
ok

Akaashi did want to leave wherever 'this place' was. With how the computer was talking, this place, seemed to be dying.

 **"And most importantly..."**  
ok

A new window suddenly replaced the previous, this time smaller. 

**"You only have one shot, (Y/N)."**

_(Y/N)...?_ Who was (Y/N)? It seemed to him that these messages were for them specifically. Akaashi looked away for a second to think. What the hell was really going on?

After pressing the ok button once more, the computer shut off. Akaashi left it how it was, not bothering to turn it on again. What he had thought would help him understand where he was only rose up more questions in his mind. 

A click had sounded from behind him after the computer stopped, he guessed it had come from the locked door. 

Grabbing the knob with slight hesitation, not knowing what other new surprises would be on the other side, Akaashi opened it. With a loud creak, the door greeted him to what seemed to be a living room. 

This room was at least twice the size of the bedroom, a television and fireplace to the left after entering, a couch and chair displayed in front of the old television. 

This television seemed just as old fashioned as the computer, boxy with antennas sticking up at the top. The screen was shattered. It obviously was no longer able to work as only a small spark resided inside.

Akaashi could just barely see into the next room just on the other side wall. A small kitchen, slightly smaller than the bedroom. A counter with a sink, a for two table with chairs on each side, and an old fridge decorated the tiled room. 

The boy carefully walked around the mystery living room, looking for anything he may be able to use. As he searched, Akaashi found two other small crevices on opposite sides in the walls, leading to yet new doors and places. 

Akaashi tried to open the one on the left first, but to no avail. It seemed he would need an object for this one. 

Heading to the right, also locked. A key was needed here. 

The boy walked into the kitchen, wishing to find something useful that could help him inside. Checking the sink, there was nothing. Akaashi then walked to the refrigerator. A bottle of old alcohol, that could definitely be of use. 

Setting down the remote on the counter, seeing as he wouldn't need it for anything else, Akaashi took the dead branch in his hand and drenched some of the alcohol on it. He crouched down in front of the television and carefully stuck the branch to the light. 

"Aha, there we go."

The branch lit on fire, the light bright and blue. Akaashi quickly rushed towards the fireplace before he could set his gloves or scarf on fire, throwing the stick onto the readied firewood. As the blue fire spread, the room lit up, warm and just a bit more cozy. Akaashi smiled, he missed having a fireplace back at his home. 

Standing back up after a while, Akaashi looked down to the floor, spotting something small his eyes couldn't see before. Picking it up, he realized it was a key and moved towards the right door. 

A satisfying click sounded throughout the otherwise quiet room, followed by the door opening once Akaashi placed his hand onto the door knob. 

Akaashi's blue eyes looked down at the many steps awaiting him. He couldn't even see the bottom. 

Not letting any fear stand in his way, Akaashi moved forward, stepping carefully on the wooden stairs. After a while of heading down, he wondered how far down it really was, seeming to have no end. Finally, a narrow hallway was the stairs stopping point. 

The boy looked to the end of the hallway. A lightbulb sat on the ground at the farthest end, nothing other than that was Akaashi being led to. 

His feet tapped on the pavement, the very little space resonating the sound. Akaashi crouched down in front of the large lightbulb, his head tilting to the side in curiosity. It seemed too big to fit in any ceiling light he knew. 

Reaching his gloved hand outward, touching it just the slightest, the light that came from it blinded him so suddenly Akaashi had to squeeze his eyes shut. 

After a while, once he was sure his eyes were no longer stinging, Akaashi widened them. The lightbulb was glowing, lighting up everything around him. He could now see behind him and up the stairs, see the entrance to the basement he had just gone through. Akaashi smiled, it felt nice to no longer be in the dark even if the logic behind why it had lit made no sense at all.

Akaashi carefully took the lightbulb into his hands, pressing it close to his coat, almost hugging it, he was so gentle. He made his way back up the stairs and into the living room. 

Even though he had lit the fire, this new light illuminated every corner in the room as if all the ceiling lights were flicked on. Akaashi could see clearly all the dust, the holes in the wooden floor boards, everything. 

This made Akaashi sigh happily, one thing has been restored at least. 

Remembering something he couldn't quite do before, Akaashi headed back into the bedroom and over to the bookshelf. He pulled a book out yet again and flipped to a random page. 

_Ad Infinitum._

The dark haired boy tilted his head, wondering why there were only just these two words. He pulled out another book, and was brought the same sentence. Akaashi shook his head and placed them back, he would worry about that later on.

As he made his way around the old couch and to the next door, Akaashi could see that the lightbulb fit perfectly into the object needed to unlock it. Steady and carefully, he placed it inside. 

Akaashi then pushed open the newly unlocked door, taking the lightbulb while holding it closely and awaiting the new place this mysterious door would lead to. 

☁︎·̩͙✧

The place he was brought to was long yet squished, with computers aligning the left side of the wall. In between the computers awaited a door. 

However, what made absolutely no sense, was the fact the door Akaashi had just went through no longer existed. There was no door behind him. It was gone. 

Akaashi, not wanting to let even more odd events get to him yet, walked down the place while staying clear of the holes in the floor. None of the computers here seemed to be working, some even having missing parts. 

Nothing seemed to be of any use here, so Akaashi made his way out of the exit. 

The boy had to stop for a minute and process his surroundings. 

The ground here wasn't even dirt, the gray and sandy texture not like anything he'd seen before. Craters full of some sort of blue and light, shiny chemical element dotted around everywhere he could see. Broken train tracks no longer leading to anywhere were scattered here and there, while what looking like unpowered robots lay slumped onto the ground. 

The two things that really stood out and caught his eyes though worried him the most. 

First, there was some sort of giant tower far away into the distance, that even when Akaashi looked up to find its end, nothing came. It just kept on going, higher and higher. 

Then the last observation, was how dark it was. Even with the light he held closely to himself Akaashi could tell it was pitch black, as if it was night. 

Akaashi didn't know of course, but he had an uneasy feeling that it wasn't night at all and that no light would come about in the next few hours.

Deciding that just standing here wont help him find any clues as to where he was, Akaashi walked over to one of the robots. He had never seen one like this before as it seemed so high tech, nor one that worked so well in general. 

The dark haired boy searched it, and found that it was quite old. Some of its parts had fallen off onto the sandy ground. It was clear it had not been working for a long time now. 

Akaashi sighed and continued to walk around the new atmosphere. There was oxygen at least, he was able to breathe. But the weird craters and chemicals inside interested him. That was most definitely not something he had ever seen back at his own world. 

After a couple of minutes gone by, Akaashi had passed nothing but more blue craters, rocks and train track parts. Though, he could see ahead a building he might be able to explore and find something in. Any new place or objects he could find was going to be very vital to him. 

Akaashi finally arrived to the building. Before he could head inside, however, a voice caught his attention. 

"Ah, hey, you there! Wait!"

The boy turned his head to the voice. The voice was smooth and soothing, almost like a mothers voice. Someone was here with him too? Knowing he wasn't alone even in the slightest brought up his mood just a tinge. 

His eyes landed onto a small robot. A long white coat was draped over its medal body, its boxy face holding one lens that Akaashi assumed was made as its eye. The red outlining it along with the white helped it stand out against the gloomy and grey setting. 

Akaashi cleared his throat, curious as to what the robot wanted. "Hello there... uh..." Though, he was unsure what to say, the robot already planned to do all the talking instead. 

"You're here, finally! That lightbulb helps me understand immediately. I'm so glad you're finally here Messiah, welcome!"

"M-Messiah...?" Akaashi blinked. The robot was talking to him, and called him 'Messiah'?

The robot brightened, "oh I apologize, you have no clue where you are do you?" Akaashi shook his head as a response, the robot nodding. 

"I woke up in this house, and at first I thought it was my own home but... it took me a while to get out of it, though when I did the door leading here from it completely disappeared. I dont really know what happened." Akaashi sighed, his posture drooping slightly. 

"I see... what you are saying is correct, I remember seeing this vividly! It really is you!" The robot, Akaashi assuming in celebration, hopped up and down. 

The dark haired boy blinked, shaking his head, "can you please tell me what you mean? I'm really confused..."

"Ah yes! You are the one who will save this world from the darkness, that is why you are here!"

"Save this world from darkness..." Akaashi muttered to himself, squinting down at the ground. This was a lot to intake, especially since he had no clue what exactly happened here. "Um, do you mind telling me what this place is?" 

The robot nodded gleefully, "this world has three different regions. Right now, you are in the Barrens. After the Barrens lies the Glen, and then the Refuge, where the large tower sits in the center amidst it all. Most, if not any, of the population don't live here in the Barrens anymore, though." The robot pointed to the tower. "The tower there, it was where our sun used to be. It lit up the world and made it all lively. However... something happened, and the light had went out... and with that, our world as been dying for years..."

Akaashi's gaze looked to the tower, a small sense of sadness and pity lay at the pit of his stomach. This world really was dying, and without light. And from what the robot was saying, it seemed to have been this way for quite some awful time. 

"What you have there in your hands is our new sun! If you are able to place it back onto the tower, this world may live again. Right now, its only a matter of time before this world is gone forever, but I believe that you can do it Messiah!" The robot's lens had squinted, as if to show it was happy. 

The boy hummed, in thought. The bulb only had worked when he touched it alone. Akaashi guessed that meant he was the only one who could bring light to it. 

"Our world has whats called phosphor, an element that carries light." The robots head nodded towards one of the craters holding the blue light inside. Akaashi nodded, understanding thats what it was. They had phosphor back at his world, but never in the same form as the element here. 

"Phosphor has been our only light source ever since, but we cant use it forever. One day all of the light absorbed in it will go out, and then that'll be our end..." The robot was almost starting to sound solemn, however every time the soft voice had changed tone, it would become cheery once more when talking about Akaashi. 

"Please, be careful with our sun... if something happens to it, you and the world will die instantly..." Akaashi's eyes widened. He clutched the lightbulb closer. Everything dies? And it would all be because of him? This was too much already and he had just woken up from a nap.

"U-um, I will... but, another thing I really need to ask. About this computer I found in the house. Messages, I'm guessing coming from someone, popped up. I read them and they almost seemed like they weren't for me, but someone who is, with me...?" Akaashi's head tilted at the memory, that really did scare him a bit. 

The robot nodded in understanding, "the computer! Those messages are for (Y/N)!"

Akaashi hummed, "That name again, I saw it on the computer. Who is (Y/N)?"

"(Y/N) is our God!"

"God...?" The dark haired boy blinked, his eyebrows scrunching together in confusion. 

"Thats right, (Y/N) is our God and is here to guide you along the way to the tower. You cant see them, but I believe you can talk to them yourself! No one else but you is able to do such a thing Messiah."

Akaashi nodded, "I can talk to them..."

The boy turned towards your screen, eyes gazing somewhere along the edges of the device. "(Y/N), are you really there?"

_Yes, I am here._

Akaashi took a step back out of surprise, his eyes now gazing into yours after detecting where your voice had come from, neon blue orbs full of disbelief and wonder. "Whoa... so you are real, (Y/N), huh? It's nice to, meet you? Well, somewhat meet you."

The robot laughed excitedly, "that means you heard them right?!" Akaashi nodded and the robot gave out a small "yes!" in success. 

"(Y/N) will always be there to help you on your journey! Talk to them whenever you feel you need to Messiah."

Akaashi turned back to the robot, "alright, I'll be sure to do so." He thought to himself about anything else he may need to know about. When it hit him, the question made him feel nervous about the answer. 

"If it's not too much to ask, how am I going to get back to my own world? All of this is so sudden... Im really not sure what to make of it just yet."

The robot looked down at the ground. "I am not sure how to answer that. The only knowledge I have in my database is that you are here to save us, and I am here to greet you. I know nothing more beyond that, I apologize greatly..." 

The dark haired boy's eyes widened for a few seconds, then squinted. "... I see. Thank you for helping me with what you can."

The white and red robot gave him what would have been a small squinty eyed smile, if it were able to smile. "There is no need to thank me. I am always here if you need any more questions answered."

The voice of the robot seemed so humane to Akaashi, it was almost as if it was intended to be. Maybe it was the voice of someone who had made him?

Nodding, the boy continued towards the odd building ahead. Before walking inside, Akaashi gazed back at the tower, the dreary and gloomy essence of it frightening yet interesting. 

This whole world was so unique yet sad. In a way, even if Akaashi just wanted to go home, there was a part of him that couldn't wait for the adventure that awaited him.

☁︎·̩͙✧

**Author's Note:**

> You’ve reached the end of the first chapter, I thank you very much for that! Hopefully I can beat my laziness and make the next chapter very soon. Please leave any constructive criticism and ideas, it would help me out a lot!


End file.
